


Harry's Betrayal

by lolaweiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Ron Bashing, Slash, but voldemort is not that evil, harry sides with voldemort, he's still bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaweiss/pseuds/lolaweiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle is nearing an end when the two enemies finally face on another, however what happens next is totally unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was J.k Rowling, but sadly nope, so Harry Potter does not belong to me.
> 
> This is my first Fanfiction so be nice please!

It was a dark cold night at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the sky was clear and the stars shawn brightly, their twinkling lights the only source of light on the battle field. 

There was an eery silence around as the fighting and bloodshed came to a slow end, people stopping to look at the two figures who stood face to face in the middle of it all. 

One was a tall snake like creature with scaly skin and no nose, the other a small raven haired boy with vibrant green eyes and a dark red scar in the middle of his forehead. 

The battle field was still as opposing sides watched in anticipation, waiting for their leaders to speak. 

"Hello Harry" said the snake like man, the two words said softly, echoing through the silence. "Voldemort" came the reply, the man named Voldemort smiled, an odd sight on the snake face, the smile was returned by Harry. 

Quiet whispers broke out around the two, people wondering why the two enemy's were smiling at each other rather than killing one another. 

"It's time Harry" Voldemort said, his voice soft and gentle.

"I know" Harry replied looking back at the castle before beginning to walk forward, "You know, I'm going to miss this place, it's been my home for 7 years." 

"You can come back you know" Voldemort said smiling as Harry came to a stop mere inches from him.

"Yes, I suppose" Harry sighed looking back at his friends, "I'm truly sorry" he said looking at the light side of the war.

Voldemort, wand in hand looked up at the group of people Harry had once called   
family and smirked as Harry came to stand behind him directly on his right.

"You have lost this war" he addressed the group of people standing by the castle, "your beacon of light has abandoned you, you have no saviour, it would be best to surrender now" 

Chaos erupted, shouts rang through the air as light side of the war expressed their disbelief. “NO” Came a loud shout, “YOUR FUCKING LYING YOU BLOODY MONSTER,” Ronald Weasley’s chest heaved as he sucked in another deep breath and continued to bellow, “Y-Y-YOU MUST’VE IMPERIUSED HIM YOU SICK FUCK!!”

“Now, now do try and calm down, Weasley right?” Voldemorts said smirking, “Harry darling, tell me, did I Imperio you?”

 

“Ron mate, I’ve always been able to throw off the Imperius, you know that, remember 4th year with fake Moody.” 

“Harry why?" Hermione asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why? How could you not know dear Hermione, you saw year after year as though muggles abused me did you not? Did you not see the scars and bruises and clear malnutrition as I came back to school each year? You are a clever witch, Hermione, and I know that you knew" 

Harry paused A thoughtful look on his face, “I can't help but wonder if you knew that I was being abused, why did you not help? Why did you not tell a professor or another adult?"

Hermione stared at Harry with wide eyes shaking her head frantically, "Harry no, I-I didn't know, I swear, I had no clue, I am so sorry Harry, I thought that they had just ignored you if I had only known I would have......."

"DON'T bullshit me Hermione, I do not appreciate your lies" Harry interrupted "stalking forwards until he was right in front of her, "when I was younger, and more naive I used to wonder why you did nothing, why nobody cared, I used to believe it was my fault that I caused the beatings and that Freaks like me didn't deserve love anyways." 

Silence once again filled the courtyard as Harry took a deep breath, "of course after I heard your conversation with the headmaster, well that was when I broke completely, that was the day I fled the castle to avoid killing you and Ronald."

"Killing? Why would you..." Hermione started before being interrupted,

"don't play fucking stupid Hermione, I heard everything, heard you asking when your payment would be coming in, your payment for pretending to be my friend, for reporting every fucking thing I did or said back to Dumbledore" Harry spat green eyes shining brightly with furry.

Hermione huffed stood taller as her eyes grew cold, "fine" she said, " you’re right, we never wanted to be your friend, it was a burden all along, hell if Dumbledore hadn’t been paying us we never would have befriended you.”

Harry took a deep breath, composing himself and turning back towards the Dark Lord “I grow tired of this, it’s time to end it.” 

Voldemort noded as an evil smirk came to his lips, “As I have said, it is over, those who surrender, come stand behind me, those who wish to fight until they die, go ahead.”

Hermione glared at Harry and raised her wand.

“Avada kedavra” Harry’s voice rang out before her wand was even half way into the air, as Hermiones lifeless body hit the ground the fighting began.

***************************

It had been two months since the final battle, and things had been going great, Voldemort had really been changing the world for the better, Hogwarts was reopened and more than half the students had returned.

There were still some rebels, small groups of people who plotted and planned, but they were never successful in their attempts to assassinate Voldemort.

Harry was, for the first time in his life, truly happy. He had moved in with Voldemort shortly after he graduated, and they had been together ever since, he was seen as Voldemorts equal, and all feared him as much (if not sometimes more) than Voldemort.

Harry smiled as he felt Voldemorts arms wrap around him in his sleep, yes, Harry was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, please tell me what you thought. Like I said this was my first fanficton so let me know if I made any mistakes. Thanks!!


End file.
